Minds of Fury
by Princess of Attitude
Summary: Cascada is the new DADA professor, and a fun one at that. With the help of a few of her students, she gets back at the man that once made her life a living hell, Severus Snape. Then the marriage law comes into play and Cascada's life is turned upside down
1. Ch 1: Her Grand Entrance

Minds of Fury

* * *

Disclaimer: -rolls eyes- Yes. I definitely own Harry Potter. I'm JK Rowling and I live wherever it is she lives…Well of course I'm not JK Rowling! And of course I don't own Harry Potter! Jeez! You can call off those dogs now...err, I mean lawyers. Ps. I'm taking some of the teaching techniques of my new teacher from the movie _Freedom Writers_. Also, I'm not very good with writing how Hagrid would sound according to JK Rowling, but I'll try. If any of you would like to help me on that, that would be wonderful. Thank you much!

Summary: 19-yr-old Cascada is the new defense against the dark arts professor. Harboring secrets of the past, she goes up against her old head of house Severus Snape with the help of some of her students who have been planning revenge for some time. The real reason she wants to get back at him? He found out her deepest secret, the one he wasn't supposed to know, and tormented her in front of enough people for it to get around the school before the class had even ended. Then, as if things aren't bad enough for our poor Potions Master, the Ministry passes The Marriage Law and soon the strangest couples you never would have suspected come together...and life for Cascada takes on a whole new meaning. Rated M just in case...SS/OC & SS/HG

* * *

Chapter 1: Her Grand Entrance

The Great Hall buzzed with chatter. It was, after all, the Welcome Back Feast. Dinner was being finished up and a lot of students were now waiting for dessert. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about how great their final year at Hogwarts was going to be this year, Dumbledore kept giving worried glances to the entrance door and the staff door. The students hardly realized he hadn't introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher, especially with Voldemort's rising power. Albus was worried something might have happened to the DADA teacher. The dark-haired man to his left sat brooding; yes I said brooding, in his seat. He couldn't much care less about the presence of the DADA professor. He was just upset that hadn't gotten the job…_**again**_.

Albus didn't have to worry much longer as the doors the students usually entered flew open. A twinkle of mirth lit up his eyes as the Hall went silent at who appeared behind the doors. A young woman, looking only about a year or so older than the oldest _**student**_ in the Hall, strutted into the Great Hall with one foot directly in front of the other like a model as she walked. Waking like a model was indeed her goal as she stopped in the middle of the pathway leading from the doors to the staff table and thrust her left hip towards the staff table. She fashionably pulled off her royal blue coat, which had a tail and that had been opened in the first place, and flung it over her shoulder. She turned her head towards the staff table as Minerva snorted from Albus's right and Severus, obviously the dark-haired man (this author just likes calling him a dark-haired man because it sounds more mysterious) stared unblinkingly at her. What could only be called an official Slytherin smirk, curled onto her face as she suddenly turned back towards the staff table after striking her pose and strutted all the way to it, stopping directly in front of it.

Severus knew her. She had been a student of his just three years previously, having left her schooling the year before she had actually completed it. Though she looked completely different now, somehow older and yet somehow still the same girl he had remembered her. No longer did she have that short, cropped, dark brown hair that had just made her face look positively fat. Her hair was long, almost hip-length. How she had managed to grow it that long in less than three years, he didn't know. But he didn't particularly care. Now only was it long, however, it was also blonde. One of those sickeningly-perfect beach-blonde colors you see on all the perfect female lifeguards on Bay Watch and other TV shows like that. Usually, it didn't actually look good on a person. It just made them look like a fake. A girl who's trying to fit in by using "Daddy's money." But for the young woman that stood before the staff table, it didn't seem to look that way on her at all. It actually looked surprisingly good. Probably because she wasn't trying to fit in with "Daddy's money," but because she just liked the look of it. It also helped that her skin had gotten slightly paler over the years, as if she had spent most of her time inside or as if she had just gotten completely immune to the sun's UV Rays. So the hair went better with the pale skin than the tanned girls you saw with it on TV. The most drastic change in her was the way she carried herself. No longer was she the shy, timid girl that was almost afraid to stand up for herself. She now carried herself with pride and dignity, something she seemed to have lacked for so many years. It was a wonder how Severus recognized her at all. But it was hard to forget those startlingly blue eyes that always made you feel like they knew your every thought as they gazed at you. As if they were really _**trying**_ to know your every thought. In all his years, those were one pair of eyes, besides those of Lily (Evans) Potter's, that Severus Snape would _**never**_ forget. Especially since he had caused the great pain and distress those eyes had at one point held.

The young woman turned to face the students, who were staring at her and starting to whisper as Albus stood up to introduce her. She wasn't wearing the normal teaching robes most of the professors wore. Along with the royal blue jacket, which had a tail to it, she had still over her shoulder, she also had on a stylish, silk, hunter green shirt that tucked into her pants and had one long sleeve for her right arm and no sleeve or strap of any sort of her left arm, leaving her left shoulder bare. Wearing dark, blue, hip-hugging, bell-bottom, jean pants and a royal blue belt with a large silver buckle, she also had black designer boots that had three buckles going up the outside of them, though they were just for decoration as they actually zipped closed on the inside, though the zipper wasn't visible at all. Severus had to admit, the woman had definitely gotten some taste in her years of absence from Hogwarts. But what was she doing here now?

'_Surely she's not…no! Albus would never hire someone so young…_' Severus thought to himself in amazement, though his face remained impassive. He had hardly finished an actual thought when Albus's voice boom across the hall in greeting to the young woman.

"Lovely for you to join us, Miss Delaney," Albus's kind voice greeted her warmly. The young woman turned her head to smile at him before turning her gaze back to the students. She looked at the Slytherin table, her old house, and recognized some faces that had been in school the same time she had been in school before she left in the middle of her sixth year, right after Christmas break, which she had lazily spent at the castle. Gazing around the hall she remembered still more faces. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you all to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cascada Delaney!"

Everyone in the Great Hall, save for Severus of course, applauded their new professor in greeting. Only a few Slytherins seemed to recognize the name as everyone else looked as if they had never seen her in her life. Cascada sighed with relief at this fact, for she had probably had the worst experience ever in front of the entire school before she had decided to just suddenly drop out. The memory of the message she had left for Severus on his chalk board brought a small smile to her face. No one really knew this of course, as Albus had just called upon Dessert. The Great Hall began to once again go back to their chatter as Cascada turned to Albus with a small smile.

"Lovely entrance, Miss Delaney," Albus said, calling her Miss Delaney out of habit. Cascada grinned, though it faltered slightly as she realized the only empty seat was next to the one man she totally and completely despised with an intense passion, the dark-hair man Severus Snape.

"Well, I always wanted to make a grand entrance of such….grandeur," Cascada said as she slowly made her way around the table to the empty seat next to Severus. She walked almost as quietly as he himself. He snorted at her lack of vocabulary as she pulled the seat out.

"You have such a wide range of adjectives, Delaney," Severus sneered sarcastically as Cascada sat down. She just smiled, trying hard to pick up her fork and stick it into his eye. She served herself a very small slice of the chocolate cake. As good as the cake was, she didn't just loose fifty pounds for nothing soon after leaving Hogwarts and expect to gain in back in one night from eating chocolate cake. But it had been so long since she had actually had a dessert, and since she had missed dinner…she figured it couldn't hurt. Lord only knows, the only reason she was one of those girls who watched what she ate was because she had ended up with friends like that after Hogwarts. And she had tried her best to fit in so very much after Hogwarts. Her life had changed drastically and everything had seemed to some together for once.

"Well I try," Cascada said softly, not really wanting to have a conversation with the man. Obviously, she didn't want to have a conversation across him with Albus either so she turned her attention to Hagrid on her other side. "Hello there, Hagrid. How's Care of Magical Creatures going? I never did ever have the chance to take up that class…"

"'Lo, Miss Delaney," Hagrid greeted her warmly. "Care of Magical Creatures is going just swell! In fact, you should come join us if you ever happen to 'ave a free period."

"I'll think about it, Hagrid. That'd be nice," Cascada faked enthusiasm. She liked Hagrid. He was a kind person. She just never understood half of what he said. That had been why she had never token his class. She surely would have failed.

"Still can't believe you were a Slytherin," Hagrid started a totally new conversation and Cascada smiled wearily. "Too shy and nice to be one 'o 'em!"

"Still can't believe you were a Slytherin," Cascada heard Severus mimic on her other side, though Hagrid didn't seem to notice. She glanced at Severus out of the corner of her eyes to see him…sulking. Finding Hagrid had turned his attention to Flitwick, Cascada took this time to relish the fact that Severus was for once actually _**sulking**_.

"Professor, are you _**sulking**_?" Cascada asked incredulously. He glared at her and scowled.

"I'm not sulking," he sneered angrily at her and Cascada seemed to get it.

"Yes you are! You're upset I got this position, aren't you?"

"I could care less what you do, Delaney!"

"Ooooh, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. A little early in the year to be so upset with me, isn't it?"

"It's never to early to…to…"

"Hate me. You might as well say it. I pretty got used to it…nine years ago. But enough about me, how have you been all these years? Still the same greasy bat of the dungeons, I see."

Severus stared at her, almost gaping. Almost. When she had been his student, she never would have said something like that to him, let alone anyone else. She couldn't even stick up for herself and fight back! Yet here she was, three years later, actually _**starting**_ a fight. Well, not exactly, but this author sure hopes the reader gets what she means.

"Yes! I've finally rendered said greasy bat speechless!" Cascada cheered and raised her glass. "A toast!" Severus just leaned back against his seat, scowling as he glared hard at the Gryffindor table. He didn't feel like dealing with Cascada at that moment. He'd deal with her the next morning when he wasn't so upset over not getting the DADA position…again.

* * *

End of chapter one! I understand it was just her grand entrance, but did you read the title of this chapter? It is called "Her Grand Entrance" and that was all I planned on putting in this chapter, her grand entrance! Hope you guys liked Cascada and hope she's not too Mary-Sue. If you think she is really Mary-Sue, just wait till next chapter when you find out just how screwed up her life really is. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways. No flames, please, though constructive criticism is very welcome. Nothing too harsh though. 

Now review or I'll burn your house down:D Thank you much!


	2. Ch 2: Cassie, the Fun Professor

Minds of Fury

Chapter 2: Cassie, the Fun Professor

"Albus," Severus hissed as they watched the last of the students file out of the Great Hall after the welcoming dinner that evening. "What were you thinking hiring a Defense teacher at so young an age?"

"She wasn't much younger than you when you started," Albus pointed out, a twinkle in his eyes.

"These are different times!" Albus raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really?"

"It doesn't matter! She's still barely twenty!"

"I'm nineteen if you want to be exact," a sly female voice said from behind them. Cascada slipped into view in front of both Albus and Severus as the last student disappeared. The other professors had long since gone. Cascada added on reluctantly, "And a half."

"See?" Albus said with a grin. "She's plenty old enough!"

"How do we even know she graduated? She bloody left this school before doing just that!" Severus hissed, scowling at Cascada. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that question might come up eventually.

"I went to America after leaving here, if you must know, and they let me in at The Salem Witches' Institute in Massachusetts," Cascada replied, considering the question had been directed at Albus. Severus scowled and narrowed his eyes at Cascada.

"I'll just let you two chat," Albus said as he began to inch his way away from the two people now having a glaring contest. "When you're done with your glaring contest, Severus, will you please lead Miss Delaney to her chambers?"

Both Severus and Cascada simultaneously turned their glares to Albus. Cascada would rather become the manager to Burger King than let Severus lead her to her chambers, which she didn't know where they were because she had gotten to Hogwarts later than planned. And Severus would rather fall into an endless pit than lead Cascada to her chambers.

"I will-" Severus sneered, but Albus cut him off with his own words.

"Excellent!" Albus interrupted before Severus could say the word not. With that, Albus turned on his heel and disappeared down one of the many hallways, humming a merry tune.

"Bloody old man," Cascada hissed under breath the exact words Severus was thinking. He turned down the opposite hall in the direction of the dungeons and Cascada had no choice but to follow.

"You have some nerve to come back here," Severus hissed after they had already gone down one flight of stairs.

"Well at least I actually have nerve," Cascada hissed in reply. "Unlike you, who's so spineless they have to mentally torcher weak, vulnerable students to get some sort of sick, twisted pleasure out of it!" Severus smirked as they walked down another flight of stairs.

"Are you referring to yourself or the countless other students you say I 'mentally torcher?'" Severus asked slyly and Cascada scowled. His smirk just got bigger at the fact that her smirk could rival his. "You really are a Slytherin…" Cascada looked confused now. Severus just shook his head and scowled. Cascada rolled her eyes and glared hard at his back, as he was now currently walking in front of her.

"Bloody git," Severus heard Cascada murmur under her breath. He smirked at how much she hated him. It had been the complete opposite last time he had seen her…

XOXOXOXO

_She sat on her closed trunk on the empty platform, staring at where the train would be if it was there as it let them off to catch the carriages to Hogwarts. Her eyes were glazed over with a distant look as she looked at the empty tracks. Her mind was completely elsewhere, that she didn't even hear a pair of footsteps approach._

_A cheerful old man sat down next to her on her trunk. She was slightly surprised to see him as she looked up into his penetrating blue eyes. They were so friendly and so sympathetic, but she didn't want that. She turned her gaze back to the train tracks and scowled. She didn't need anyone's sympathy._

_"I'm not sure if you'll learn as much from staring at train tracks all day than as you would if you were in class right now," the old man asked. The girl thought about how she should be in Potions then. Fighting back tears at just the thought of __ and what __ done, she glared at the tracks._

_"I'm not going back, Professor Dumbledore," she finally whispered and the old man nodded with understanding. He'd heard about what had happened, knowing nothing was worse than a broken heart. Not even the humiliation that came with it. __He patted her back comfortingly, but it didn't seem to help her at all._

_"Where are you going to go then, child?" Albus asked the student. She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes rimmed with unshed tears._

_"I don't know. Maybe I'll go somewhere else, like Spain or America maybe. Finish my schooling there." She turned her gaze back to the tracks and stood up at the distant sound of a train whistle. Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't known the train would actually come._

_"It comes if you **truly** want to leave," Albus said, understanding her surprise as he stood up._

_"I __ want to come back," the girl promised herself. Albus smiled weakly, somehow knowing she would be back. "And if I do, I swear I'll show __ what it's like!" She spat the word 'him' like it was dirty. She would show him too. She'd just made a vow, though she hadn't really sealed that promise. She'd still do it. If she ever did come back…BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Cascada groaned as her alarm screamed at her. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and crawled out of her warm bed. The floor was ice cold and sent a shiver throughout her entire body. Figures Albus would give her dorms in the dungeons, because she had been a Slytherin at some point in time. It was like waking up in the student dorms all over again. Only this time, there were no curtains around her large queen-sized bed and there were no other people sharing the large cold bedroom with her.

"Bloody Christ," Cascada cursed as she wandered into the bathroom to get ready for school. She turned the water on and stripped her clothes off as she waited for the water to heat up. Stepping into the hot water, she closed her eyes and let it run down her body, relaxing her tense muscles. Her hair got heavy and slightly darker as it soaked up the water. A scuffle pulled Cascada out of the calm, relaxed mood she was in. Her eyes snapped open and she stuck her head out of the shower curtains, looking out the open bathroom door.

"Hello?" Cascada called into the empty chambers, but there was no one there. Looking at the bathroom floor, Cascada noticed her clothes were gone. She turned the hot water off and grabbed one of the dark, fluffy, black towels that hung on the rack and wrapped it around her body as she stepped out of the shower. The black coloring made her already pale skin look paler, though it looked quite nice. She slowly left the bedroom, ignoring the fact that she was still dripping wet. "Hello?" Cascada called again. "Is anyone there?"

She turned back to the bathroom and was about to go back in, thinking she had imagined it, when she heard more scuffling from downstairs. She flew to the living room of her chambers, where the noise had come from, but there was no one there. Carefully checking all her rooms, she decided that if someone been there, they had left. She heard the portrait leading into her chambers open and then close. They had _**just**_ left obviously. Cascada made a run for the portrait and jumped out the opening. She looked down the hall, but there was no one in either direction running away from her portrait. She didn't realize the portrait had swung closed behind her or the fact that she was still in her towel. Not until Severus Snape swooped around the corner and strode in her direction, his robes billowing out behind him.

Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at him, unblinking. Her mouth opened and closed several times as, even from a distance, her eyes met his. The moment he stood just a few feet away from her was when she realized she was still in her towel. Severus smirked at her as she felt the blush creep up her neck and onto her face, quickly tearing her gaze away from his. Damn his penetrating look.

"Any particular reason why you're standing in the halls of the dungeon in a towel?" Severus asked, bringing attention to the fact that she was still standing there in just a towel. She felt her entire face flush as she stared down at her bare feet, her fingers playing with a few stray threads on the towel.

"Just out for a walk," Cascada lied as she looked back up at Severus's face. His smirk grew bigger. She knew she had never been a good liar. She always had the urge to fight back a smile and bit her bottom lip while she lied. And she knew Severus knew she was lying as he raised an eyebrow.

"In a towel?"

"Yes in a towel!" Cascada snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Severus smirked and as Cascada stared him, she saw his gaze travel downwards. She blinked in surprise and blushed slightly, suddenly wishing there was a way to cover herself up more. Severus's gaze settled on her thighs (still with water slowly dripping down them), as the towel stopped just above mid-thigh, but they quickly shot right back up to her face as Cascada brought her hands down to cover her smallish thighs.

Severus didn't have anything else to say so he swept past Cascada, not failing to graze her bare shoulder with his clothes one. Cascada ground her teeth together as her eyes fluttered shut at the contact. A sudden urge to slap that man hit her like a rock, but she fought it. So instead she just hurried back into her dorms, finished her shower, got dressed, and practically ran to the Great Hall before she missed breakfast. She reminded herself to set her alarm clock for earlier.

Cascada pulled her black cloak over her shoulders as she entered the hall, but left it open to reveal her silk, dark green, halter-top style shirt that laced up in the back. Along with the shirt she wore another pair of hip-hugging, bell-bottom, jean pants that hugged her curves and had silver leaves going up the sides of the pants, stopping mid-calf. For shoes she wore black, leather, stiletto boots, whose top stopped just above the ankle. Cascada had had the urge to grab a matching pocket book before coming to the Hall, but decided against it.

A lot of the male students (and a few female students) smiled suggestively up at her as she passed. She just rolled her eyes and smiled politely in return. Only one man, a dark-haired one sitting at the staff table, caught the eye roll. He raised an eyebrow in thought as she took a seat at the end of the table, thankfully not next to him this time. It seemed she had seen this behavior towards her before…but he never remembered fancying her at Hogwarts. What had happened at her American school that had changed her so much?

"She's really changed, hasn't she, Severus?" Albus asked cheerfully. Severus scowled, once again stuck next to the Headmaster. He'd prefer to sit at the end of the table in the shadows than in the center of attention next to such a cheerful person.

"Who's changed?" Severus sneered, as if he didn't know what Albus was talking about. Albus grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't know, Severus?"

"I see no difference," Severus sneered his infamous line and then swept from the halls, glaring ice-cold daggers at anyone who dare look in his direction. Albus chuckled, a twinkle in his eye.

"I think it's hard for him to miss the difference, Albus," a just as cheerful voice from his other side whispered to him. Albus smiled at Minerva and nodded knowingly. "Harder for him than anyone else, anyways." Albus laughed at that, thinking at first it to be untrue. Then he got to thinking…

XOXOXOXO

The seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins shared only two classes together, and one right after the other, DADA and Potions. DADA was their first class after a short break after lunch every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday (with Potions right after), and a double session as their last class on Friday after double Potions. And Cascada never had classes on Monday until lunch, so her first class of the new school year were the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

So that first Monday of classes, after their short break after lunch, they sat in the DADA classroom. Their professor, Cascada, was already five minutes later. The door almost flew open then as in she came, struggling with a large pile of textbooks. She almost dropped them as she set the pile down next to her desk and turned to face the class with a smile. The first thing she did was shrug off her cloak and toss it onto the back of her chair. Then she picked up a ruler and rapped at the chalkboard for silence. The entire class quieted down at once and stared at her curiously as she came to stand in front of the class, sitting down comfortingly on of her desk.

"Hello, everyone!" were Cascada's first words to the class. "Well that sounded like a really cheesy greeting…" There were a few laughs as Cascada smiled at them, her legs swinging gently back and forth. "Anyways, my name is Professor Delaney. Actually, screw that. 'Professor' and then a bloody last name is too professional for my liking. So you guys can just call me Cascada, or better yet Cassie. It's what my friends call me."

The was a murmur around the room at the fact that a teacher was letting them call her by her fist name. Then again, she was a young teacher and her warm smile was very trusting. The students, even the Slytherins, couldn't help smiling back. As it always does, Hermione's hand shot in the air as she had a question. Cascada, now dubbed Cassie, snorted and rolled her eyes.

"As long as we don't interrupt each other, I honestly don't think hands are necessary. I always felt like a five-year-old while raising my hand in the middle of class. That's rule number one right there, you guys. Well two, actually. Rule one: You call me by my first name and I'll be calling you by yours. Rule two: As long as you don't interrupt each other, unless there's a very good reason, no raising of the hands…and no waving of the hands."

Hermione's hand went down and she opened her mouth to speak instead, but Ron nudged her hard in the sides to get her to shut up so Cascada could finish her rule list. He liked her already. Greatest DADA professor he'd had yet. Then again, he didn't know she used to be a Slytherin either.

"Ok. What else do professors normally do?" Cascada asked then.

"Take attendance," Hermione volunteered and Cascada nodded in thought.

"Screw attendance. If you don't show up, that's your problem. But you won't be passing. And please, if you really don't feel like wearing that bloody uniform to class then don't. I always found my own clothes much more comfortable. And my theory is that we'll have a better learning experience if we're comfortable…bloody hell, I already sound like one of those old professor who's spent almost their whole life teaching!" A few more laughs and Cascada grinned. "So have no problem shirking your robes, just don't come to class naked or wearing close to nothing because I have no problem kicking you out. It's nice to be in charge for once. And please wear your uniforms outside of this class, because the other teachers might not like what I'm doing to change this school around. I just thought it'd be nice to actually do things the right way for once…or at least have your guys' say in things." Cascada jumped to her feet and waved her wand. The windows all opened and a light breeze filled the stuffy classroom. "Raise your hands this one time so I can get a count. How many of you guys might like to learn outside?"

A lot of Gryffindor hands slowly went up, and even a few Slytherin hands. Cascada nodded, mulling over the possibility to ask Albus if she could take her students outside. She doubted it would be a problem. She just liked the fact that there was so much more open free space outside, much more than this stuffy classroom.

"Ok, since I have no clue who any of you guys are I think we should go around the room saying something about ourselves. And if you choose to poke fun of someone else, since your two houses rival the most, please try not to make anyone cry." A lot of the students were surprised. Her words had actually just allowed them to challenge each other, as long as they didn't make someone else cry. "That's just low for anyone. Now, does anyone want to start?" No one volunteered. Not even Hermione. "Ok then. I will. Um…I'm Cassie. I went to Hogwarts till about the middle of my sixth year where I switched to a school in America."

"What house were you in?" Harry asked from his seat on Ron's other side. The seating had been aligned much like an auditorium with rows of benches with backs to them and then a long table-like desk in front of each row. So people could sit as close or as far as they wanted from each other, as there was plenty of seating.

"Slytherin," Cascada said matter-of-factly. Some smug smiles came to the faces of a few of the Slytherins and Harry caught Ron scowling out of the corner of his eye. And Ron had liked her so much…he had whispered to Harry just before Cascada had first spoken about how attractive she was, though she looked so simple at the same time. Harry had just smiled in reply. Cascada turned around then so her back was to the classroom. "I got a tattoo one summer before my third year, which was the year before you all started Hogwarts actually."

Cascada pulled up the back of her shirt slightly to reveal the fact that she really had gotten the Slytherin symbol tattooed on her lower back, which Cascada had later come to realize was considered in America "skanky." She had just laughed her head off when she first heard that, for everyone had always told her she was modest. Not anymore…then again, she wasn't skanky (sluttish) either.

"Cool tattoo," Draco commented aloud, though he really hadn't meant to. Cascada laughed and pushed her shirt back down, facing the class again. The students looked more comfortable than they had when she first called for attention using the ruler. God only knows why there was a ruler in a DADA classroom anyways. Cascada got the idea that they liked her rule of "don't bother raising your hand, just speak your mind" and she liked that they liked it. At least it meant they didn't hate her yet. Which was a good sign. First impressions were always the most important thing in someone's life.

"Anyways, I graduated in America, sort of lived with my dad back here in England in the past two years since I couldn't really find a job, and now here I am. Nineteen and already a professor. Quite an accomplishment I think," Cascada finished her little part and waited for someone to say something, anything, as she sat back down on her desk. One of the students in the back corner of the Gryffindor side of the room stood up then.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," he introduced himself boldly. Cascada smiled at him, urging him to go on. She had never minded letting the Gryffindors go first with their supposed 'boldness.' "I want to be an Auror after I graduate this summer, like my parents were." Cascada nodded and smiled as he sat down. She looked around, waiting for someone else. The next person was a Slytherin, surprisingly.

"I'm Blaise," the dark-skinned boy said. His poise was graceful, but the slant of his eyes sort of reminded Cascada of a close Asian friend of hers she had made in America. Her friend was a complete klutz most of the time though. "Blaise Zabini. I plan to enjoy my father's large fortune after school." Cascada couldn't help the laughter she let escape. A great belly-roaring laughter. She almost cried and her sides came close to hurting. She finally managed to pull herself together as Blaise glared at her. "As I was saying, I was hoping of doing something useful for the Ministry, maybe become the Minister some day."

"Ah, politics," Cascada said with a grin. She knew first-hand how rough that could get from watching the Presidential campaigns in muggle America and wizarding America, both similar. "Good luck." That was all she could say to him as he sat back down. She didn't want him to think twice about it by going into detail about the strains of being a politician.

Slowly, but surely, the other students stood up and introduced themselves. There was a little banter in the rivalry between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, but it was actually light for once thanks to the interesting comments Cascada always added to them. The introductions took up almost the entire class, and the rest of the class was Cascada poking fun at different people while she told them about America. Just before the bell rang, Cascada only had one last final thing to say.

"No homework. I never liked homework on the first day, so I don't think you guys should have any. Besides, what class do you guys have next?"

"Potions," rang a chorus of voices throughout the entire room on both the Gryffindor and Slytherin sides. Cascada gave them an eye-roll.

"Figures you'd have that dreadful class after such a fun class," Cascada said and a few laughs escaped people. "Knowing Snape will pile homework on, considering that always was his favorite hobby on the first day of school, I might consider never giving you guys homework. It's not like anyone actually learns stuff from it, am I right?" The class cheered and the bell rang, but strangely enough no one left their seats. They knew Cascada had more to say and they wanted to hear it. She was a rather cool teacher, but then again she was two (and a half) years older than them. "It's just repeating the lessons, which teachers normally do at the beginning of the next lesson. I think I'm actually going to think about this! I mean seriously think about this. I think I may have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it, but I'm sure he won't argue against it. I promise you there be a party if he agrees!" The class roared with whistling and cheers at the aspect of having homework in DADA .

"Now you guys better get along before you're all late," Cascada said and the students reluctantly began to pack their books. "And make sure you don't start calling Snape Sev or something! He might take away points and give detentions. And I'd rather be the victim of twelve different things of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes at once than serve a detention with that old bat." A majority of the students, even the Slytherins, laughed as they filed out of the classroom. It was really quite nice hearing their potions master made fun of like that by one of their professors. Quite cool actually.

"See ya later, Cassie!" one of the students called back and a few others called back in agreement. Cascada smiled at the fact that the students were calling her by her first name, and a nickname no less! It sounded a whole lot better and a whole lot less formal than…than…

XOXOXOXO

Harry hated Severus Snape with a strong passion. He hated every little thing about that man, straight through his missing soul and right down to his evil core. And because he couldn't take his hatred out on the man himself, he took it out on his quill as he broke the tip off pressing it hard into the parchment on a desk in the Gryffindor common room. The reason for why he hated Snape so much? Because he had made them do a very difficult potion on their first day, had told Harry how wrong his was, had given him zero marks, and then had given the class extra homework because of this.

"Harry, why are you up so late?" Ginny asked as she crept down the stairs into the common room. Harry looked over at her and visibly relaxed, forcing a smile onto his face.

"I could ask you the same question," Harry replied slyly as he walked over to her. Ginny blushed slightly and looked down at her feet.

"I couldn't sleep," she said softly. "I was just going for a drink of water…" Harry leaned against the wall and watched as she played with her hands, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Just finishing Snape's bloody homework," Harry said angrily then. Ginny looked up at him with a sympathetic look.

"He always gives out a lot of homework the first day, as if he's trying to make up for not having any over the summer."

"Cassie said it was a hobby of his, to give out so much homework on the first day." Harry laughed as he said her words aloud.

"Cassie?" Ginny was confused, but there was a slightly jealous tone to her voice. She hadn't had DADA yet, so she wouldn't know. She probably thought Cassie was some girl Harry knew and talked to, possibly liked. And she knew she wasn't Cassie.

"That new professor. She just has her students call her Cassie, short for her first name Cascada," Harry explained and Ginny smiled.

"That's pretty cool of her."

"She's actually a really awesome teacher. Did you know she's only two years older than us? Same age as Fred and George."

"Really? Did she ever go to Hogwarts? I think they might have mentioned her, but I didn't hear them call out her name ever at the graduating ceremony that they never went to…"

"She didn't graduate here. She graduated in America. She'll probably explain it all to you when you have her class. Tomorrow, right?"

"Yep. With the Slytherins…" Ginny pulled a disgusted face and Harry just laughed. "You should get some sleep and just finish up Snape's homework after lunch tomorrow or something. It's late." Ginny moved towards the portrait door while Harry scowled at the mention of Snape. "I'm just gonna grab that glass of water and head back to bed." He nodded, even though her back was to him. "'Night, Harry!"

"Night, Gin," Harry said and turned to go up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. As he climbed the stairs he couldn't help thinking of all the things he wish he could do to Snape for revenge for all the nasty thing he'd done to Harry and his friends in the past six years. As he lay in his bed later that night, he decided that this year was going to be different. The year he'd really remember, a good once since Voldemort had plagued his other years at Hogwarts. This year was going to be a good year, his real year to shine as a real kid and not just as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Maybe, if he talked it over with Hermione and Ron, he would be able to get his revenge on Snape…just maybe…

* * *

End chapter two! I know I updated pretty quick, but I hope you guys still like my story! Anyways, I hope this was longer than the first chapter and sort of gave things a little twist. It's gonna get so much better as the story goes on. You know how sometimes the first chapters, while they're interesting, kind of suck. I'm trying my best! I have lots of plans for next chapter and it's going to be longer than this, if you think this is long at all. Anyways, review and tell me your thoughts! 


	3. Ch3: Revenge?

Minds of Fury

A/N: Just had to write this and got it from another story! I don't own anything but this computer…which I stole.

Chapter 3: Revenge? I Just Like to Think of It as Retribution…

Cascada yawned as she pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Several heads turned to see who had arrived, but once they had realized just who it was they all turned back to their breakfast and slight chatter. It was already the third day of school because everyone knew the second day flew by while the first and third days slowly went by. It was only Wednesday. Already Cascada wanted it to be the weekend. Sure, she loved her students and she had only been teaching them for two days and things seemed to be working out, but she had _**always**_ loved the weekends and not having to worry about school or work…

Cascada had hit the snooze button on her alarm, wanting to sleep through it. So by the time she actually did get up, she barely had time to put on a bra under her pajamas and throw on some flip-flops before making it to the Great Hall for breakfast. She'd have to take her daily shower in the short twenty minutes she had after lunch before her seventh year class of Gryffindors/Slytherins. Wondering if she'd have enough time, she started thinking that maybe she'd just skip lunch…

So today Cascada wore pretty simple, yet still attractive looking clothing. She tried her best to look good, even while she was sleeping. God only knows why, but she was a little crazy in being that self-conscious. Anyways, she wore a tight, white, spaghetti-strap shirt that framed her body and stopped about two inches above the belly button. It used to fit her and actually make it to where she wore her shorts, below the belly-button, but she had gotten taller and she had never gotten rid of the shirt because it was comfortable. The straps of her light pink bra were visible, being partially under and partially next to her shirt straps. For shorts she wore plain, white, stretchy shorts with an elastic waistband, which she had folded a few times and stopped about two inches below her belly-button, where she always wore _**all**_ her pants or shorts of skirts. Any higher was not only social suicide, but also uncomfortable as she'd gotten so used to it…On top of that she adorned a white, sheer cloak that was left open and swirled around her ankles as she walked. For shoes she just wore white flip-flops. Wearing all white made her seem like an angel, in the sense that all angels wore white, except because it was all white and because of her very pale complexion, she looked almost ghost-like. Almost.

The students, of course, being students, didn't care much especially as Cascada, of course, being their teacher, was not only out of their league, but…totally out of their league. So while her appearance was pleasing to look at or admire, there really wasn't much one, if they were a student, could do about it. So therefore, they tried not to think about it. Although, she did look almost young enough to be their teacher…after all, she was only two (and a half) years older than the oldest student there. At least that's what everyone thought.

So anyways, Cascada blinked sleepily as she walked down the center aisle between the Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw tables on her way to the staff table. In the past two days she'd been there, she'd deciding that taking a longer walk around the Great Hall just to enter through the staff door was a complete waste of time. She had no clue why any of the other professors did it, especially Severus Snape as the Hall doors were closer to the direction she usually came from than the Staff door.

Cascada's eyes scanned the table for an empty seat. She was always stuck with the leftover seat as she usually arrived a few minutes late for meals and the other professors always seemed to arrive a few minutes early. She scowled as she realized the only seat left was between Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. The first of the two was really quite nasty and the latter was just…well, he was Albus. And that's really all there is to say about him. Cascada took her seat, ignoring both of them as she served herself very small servings of eggs and toast.

"I'd loose about sixty pounds too if I hardly ate," Severus sneered more to himself than to Cascada as he glanced at her portion sizes. About a half-spoonful of eggs on one of those large serving spoons and the smallest piece of toast on the plate. She also took one piece of bacon. And that was her breakfast. As mentioned before, she's been a little more self-conscious ever since she lost about sixty pounds soon after leaving Hogwarts.

Cascada rolled her eyes in response to Severus's comment and without looking at him replied coolly, "Are you trying to say something?"

"Well, you must have done something to leave Hogwarts chubby and come back so…as you are now," Severus drawled out with a roll of the eyes. Cascada scowled. She hated it when people had called her chubby back when she was at Hogwarts and being reminded of it wasn't high up on her list of praise either.

"It's called a diet, if your must know," Cascada said through gritted teeth as she fought back the urge to bulge his eyes out with her fork. "And I wasn't _**chubby**_, just slightly overweight…I'm surprised you even noticed, really, seeing as you couldn't give a fuck about your students in the first place!"

Severus seemed somewhat surprise by her choice of words. Sure, he'd heard the word 'fuck' before, but she was the last person he expected to hear it from. It seems everything he knew about her was wrong. Oh well. His loss.

Severus just glared at Cascada, but then smirked as a very smart retort came into his mind.

"Well, it's hard to miss people that are nearly the size of a whale, wouldn't you think Delaney?" Severus taunted her. He could just feel the heat of anger radiating off of her. And boy was it good…Angering people was high on his list of things to do. It was just…so…amusing for him.

"Yes, well, it's also hard to miss people that are nearly spawn of the devil too!" Cascada sneered at him, standing up. With that she strode out of the hall, leaving Severus to smirk triumphantly at her abrupt departure. Since she had barely been there ten minutes, the students definitely noticed her this time. They were wondering why and how she'd eaten breakfast so quick…it was then that Severus realized she hadn't touched her breakfast at all. And that thought just led to the thought that that wasn't a very good diet, but possibly the diet she had used to loose weight in the first place…which just continued to lead to thoughts o other sorts until he was off thinking about the properties of mealworm in a potion, which was completely far away from the fact that Cascada hadn't eaten breakfast at all.

XOXOXOXO

"I hate that greasy git," Harry said as they made their way up from the dungeons and towards the DADA classroom. Severus had, once again, been a total bastard in Potions. But wasn't he always?

"You know what would be funny?" Ron though of then. Both Harry and Hermione gave him skeptical looks. I mean, how could he be thinking of comedic things at a time like this? Lord, have pity on his small brain…or maybe he was truly a genius. He seemed so with his next statement. "What if wherever Snape walked, flowers sprouted out from his footsteps?"

Harry burst out in laughter as his mind played that image. Full hearted laughter. Hermione snorted, trying hard not to laugh.

"That's bloody brilliant, Ron," Harry said through his laughter and Ron just grinned. "Do you guys know a charm that'll do that?" Hermione and Ron stared at him wide-eyed. Ron hadn't actually been serious, but Harry was. Both shook their heads no, Hermione mostly because she didn't think it'd go over too well when Severus found out who did it.

"I wasn't serious, Harry! I was just thinking it'd be funny…" Ron explained and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well I know that, but don't you guys think it's time Snape finally tasted some of his own medicine?" Ron looked genuinely confused.

"He never made us take any medicine…" His eyes widened in fear. "Do you think he slipped it into our pumpkin juice?!" Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, smacking him in the back of his head.

"It's a metaphor, Ron!" Hermione said skeptically. "What Harry's trying to say is, don't you think we should get revenge on Snape?"

"Revenge?" Harry said with a grin. "I just like to think of it as retribution…"

Hermione and Ron both laughed, but Hermione shook her head. Then they entered DADA, their favorite class. It was just so much better this year. So far anyways.

Cascada sat on her desk with a book on her hands as the students all sat down and carefully watched her. The late bell finally rang and Cascada slammed her book shut, smiling at her students. Jumping down off of her desk, the students saw a pile of composition books on her desk which had been sitting behind her. With a wave of her wand, the books, empty of writing, flew to the desks, one in front of each person. She smiled at the class.

"These, my friends," Cascada began with a smile, "are going to be your notebooks for a year. It's your homework. You're only homework. All you have to do is write in it once a day. Anything you want, I don't care. I won't be looking at them at all. However, if you _**would**_ like me to read them there's a cabinet over there." She pointed to the large, open, oak cabinet across the room. "I'll leave it open all day long as long as I'm in this classroom. And then after dinner, I'll close it and lock it. So if you put your notebook in there. It'll be safe. No one else but me will read it, and that's only if you want me to read it. I won't be going around telling everyone and I'll put the notebooks back in the cabinet and unlock it again so you all can get them the next day. But do you guys promise to at least write in it once a day? Write a poem, a story, a song, a picture! Write about your frustrations, your pleasures, your crushes, your heart-breakers. I don't care, as long as you write in them. By the end of the year, every page in that journal should be filled up. And I've charmed them to add more pages if you need them, until the last day of school that is. So…you guys promise to write in them?" The students nodded, some of them smiling and some of them staring down at the composition books. "Good. That's all your homework will ever be. Albus has given me permission to never assign homework ever again, so this is it!"

The class flew by, Cascada reviewing everything the learned the previous year so she'd know how far they'd gotten with their last professor. She made a few jokes and let them make a few jokes. Their class was very fun and very interesting and a lot of the students were very glad they had a young professor. She was so much more livelier than the older professors…and she definitely wasn't nasty like Severus, which they all, even the Slytherins, loved. The Gryffindor students even completely forgot she was a Slytherin herself…

XOXOXOXO

The next evening, Cascada entered the empty classroom after dinner. Glancing in the direction of the open cabinet, a smile lightened her face. The shelves were full of the journals of every single one of her seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. The reason why she had chosen that single class was because they seemed to rival each other the most. Even the younger Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't seem to hate each other as much as the seventh years did. And she had a few ideas up her sleeve to unite them. She just hoped they'd work out. She piled all the notebooks into her arms, not really thinking about a shrinking spell to carry them easier, balanced them in one arm, closed and locked the cabinet with her free arm, and then made her way to the teacher's lounge.

Albus and Minerva sat at the table with cups of coffee and Flitwick talked to Binns near the small fridge and bubbling coffee pot. Cascada smiled at the four professors as she sat down and made herself comfortable in a very cushioned, black, leather, lounge chair. She set the stack of journals on the small coffee table sitting directly next to the chair and plucked the first one from the top. The person had used red ink. A Gryffindor. And it was very neat cursive lettering. A female. It had been formally written and the words were mostly large and intellectual, but Cascada surprisingly understood them. Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Journal Entry #1_

_Wednesday, September 3_

_It's so good to be at Hogwarts again. I can't tell you how much I've missed my friends and acquaintances. My parents, both muggle dentists, were very happy about me being a witch when they found out…but over the years they've become more and more disappointed in the fact that I won't be becoming a dentist or that I plan on living a "normal" life like them._

_Hogwarts is almost like my second home. I'm sure you've heard that one before. Mostly because it's a boarding school, it's a great place to escape one's parents. It's where I escape mine. Because if they aren't telling me how much magic is abhorrent, they're telling me I'm not normal in the slightest and that I should really just go to Hogwarts and never come home if I choose to continue with this lifestyle._

_Then again, Hogwarts has its horrors too. Take the girls in my dorm for instance. They're always pestering me about my looks, asking me if they can give me a make-over. They keep telling me I'll never attract a boy without good-looks. I'm intelligent and very intriguing and I think that's enough for any man to love me so I don't really care what they say. Their obnoxious presence just tends to set me off on a rampage about the quality of the good of people and what do they reply to that? They just scoff and tell me no one cares about what's inside! It's all about appearances!_

_And then to top that all off, there's that dreaded Potions __M__aster Hogwarts acquired many years ago. He's almost as abhorrent as my parents are! Worse, probably. All he does is belittle my intelligence and my appearance. In fourth year when Malfoy cast a curse on me, making my teeth continue to grow bigger, he happened to be the first professor on the scene. I cried out to him for help, and what does he do? He tells me he sees no difference! That evil, bat-like man is so…__well,__ he's such a greasy git! How he __**ever **__became a professor at Hogwarts, I'll never know, but what surprises me even more is that he hasn't been fired yet!_

* * *

"Tell me about it," Cascada scoffed aloud and rolled her eyes just after Severus walked into the lounge. His gaze fell on her in his favorite chair of the teacher's lounge and he scowled, about to turn around and leave when Albus stopped him.

"You really should come here more often, Severus," Albus said, but Cascada didn't look up. She was too wrapped up in reading about Hermione go on and on about all the nasty things Severus did. After reading Hermione's entry, she grabbed the next journal, a Slytherin's she guessed by the green ink. And in that entry and almost all the other entries following, she found that each one said something about Severus and how horrible he was. There had to be something she could do about him.

"Why would I come here when I detest conversing with so many of my colleagues?" Severus said, glaring directly at Cascada as he spoke to Albus. Albus grinned, a twinkle in his eye as he continued to get Severus to join in on his conversation with him and Minerva. Severus said nothing and just scowled before finally walking out. He would have stayed had Cascada been in a different seat or not been there at all, but she was there. And she was in his favorite seat. So he was done. And now he was gone.

Meanwhile, Cascada had reached Harry's entry. She could tell by the messy, scribbled writing in red ink and the contents of the entry, as he talked about how the Wizarding World expected him to save them and how he hated the pressure. What intrigued her most was how, closer to the end as he talked about Severus, Harry wished he could somehow get revenge, or retribution as he liked to call it, on the "beloved" Potions Master without getting caught or getting in trouble, or worse, getting hexed in return by Severus himself. Cascada laughed at what Harry had said Ron had come up with and agreed with Harry that that would be a _**very**_ amusing sight she would like to see. A mischievous glint came to her eyes, not unlike the one that often came to the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, and suddenly, a new project for her seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins that would surely unite them in every possible way came to her mind. Now all she had to do was set it in motion…

* * *

End of chapter three! I really hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think. Things get a lot more interesting next chapter because that's when revenge on Severus begins! Please go ahead and criticize this, but constructively and not harshly. Hope you at least enjoyed it in the slightest bit. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Now review ASAP and tell me everything you think about this and whether I should continue or not! Thank you much! 


End file.
